Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs (Hero Stories)/Part 4
As they were running around trying to find cover, Sneezy jumped in a nearby jar with the lid bouncing off his head. Happy was hiding behind a chair, Sleepy was hiding in a mop basin, Dopey was hiding amongst the cut logs for the fireplace, Grumpy was hiding in a sack of potatoes, and Bashful was hiding under the stairs. Soon they realized the intruder must be upstairs. "It's up there!" Doc said. "Yeah! In the bedroom," Bashful whispered. "One of us has got to smurf down and smurf it up... eh, up, then down!" Doc whispered to the others. The others shook their heads in agreement and then looked towards Dopey. Dopey wondered who they were looking at, so he turned his round and seen no one there and immediately realized they were looking at him. He tried to walk away innocently before Sneezy and Grumpy dragged him back. "Here... smurf it... don't be nervous!" Doc said nervously as he placed the candle into Dopey's hand and sent him upstairs. Dopey slowly began to climb the stairs, but was frightened by the sound of a creaky step. He looked back towards the others. "Don't be afraid! We're right behind you!" Doc said. "Yes, right behind you!" the others said in unison. Dopey gulped in fear and made his way up to the bedroom door. He opened the door slightly and put the candle through first, hoping to see the intruder, before opening the door entirely. He poked his head into the dark room and seen nothing before slowly making his way in. As he was looking around the room, he was frightened by the sound of yawning. He looked towards the beds and seen the moving bed sheets. "AH!" Dopey screamed before running out of the room. "Here it smurfs!" Grumpy said before Dopey bumped into them, causing them to fall down the stairs. The other Smurfs ran out of the house as fast as they could, with Sneezy closing the door behind him. Dopey ran into the door before trying to open it. "It's after us!" Doc said. "Don't let it out!" Happy said. "Smurf it shut!" Grumpy said as they all held onto the door. Dopey pulled on the door handle as hard as he could, but eventually pulled so hard that the handle came clean off the door and he went flying into a shelf full of pots and pans. He ran out of the house with a teapot on his head, a pot on each of his feet, and wearing a barrel. "Here it smurfs!" Sneezy said. "Now's our chance!" Happy said. "Now!" Doc commanded as they all dropped from the trees and used their tools to hit the creature. Eventually they soon realized it was Dopey they were hitting. "Hold on there! It's only Dopey!" Doc said. "Did you smurf it?" Sneezy asked. "How big is it?" Happy asked. "Was it a dragon?" Grumpy asked. "Has it got horns?" Sneezy asked again. As they were asking him, Dopey was using his arms to describe what he'd seen. "What was it smurfing?" Sneezy asked, yet again. Dopey then began to do a sleeping impression. "He smurfs it's... a monster... smurfing in our beds!" Doc said. "Let's smurf it!" Grumpy asked. "While it's smurfing!" Sneezy said. "Yeah, while it's smurfing!" Bashful, Happy, and Sneezy said in unison. "Hurry, Smurfs! It's now or never!" Doc said. "Off with its smurf!" Happy said. Soon they got their tools and made their way back to the house. ... They opened the bedroom door slowly and made their way in and seen the moving bed sheets and sound of yawning. "Smurfiny Crickets!" Sneezy whispered in disbelief. "Gosh!" Bashful said. "Gee!" Happy said. "What a smurf!" Sneezy said. "Smurfing over three beds!" Bashful said. "Let's smurf it, before it smurfs up!" Doc whispered. "Which end do we smurf?" Happy asked, loudly. "Shh!" the others said. They soon surrounded the beds and prepared to attack, but just as Doc removed the bed sheet, they all stopped and looked on in surprise. A female was sleeping on their beds. "Well... uh... uh...," Doc said, happily. "What... what is it?" Happy asked. "It's a girl!" Doc said. "She's really pretty!" Sneezy said. "She's beautiful... just like an angel!" Bashful said. "Angel? Huh... she's a female! And all females are poison! They're full of wicked smurfs!" Grumpy said. "What are wicked smurfs?" Bashful asked, innocently. "I don't know!" Grumpy said, loudly. "Shh! Not so loud! You'll wake her up!" Doc said. "OH, LET HER WAKE UP! SHE DOSEN'T SMURF HERE NO HOW!" Grumpy shouted. Soon, Snow White began to move on the bed. "She's smurfing!" Sneezy said, sounding frightened. "She's smurfing up!" Happy said, sounding frightened. "What do we smurf?" Bashful asked. "Hide!" Doc said as they all scrambled to hide below the bed. Snow White then began to wake up. "Oh... dear! I wonder if the little Smurfs...," Snow White said as she saw seven Smurfs glimpsing at her. "OH!" Snow White screamed, causing the Smurfs to cower in fear before slowly raising their heads one-by-one. "Why... why, you're Smurfs!" Snow White said as they all eventually stood up. "How do you smurf?" Snow White asked innocently. No one answered her. "I said, how do you smurf?" Snow White asked again. "How do you smurf, what?" Grumpy answered back. "Oh, you can talk! I'm so glad," Snow White said. "Now don't tell me who you are! Let me guess... I know... you're Doc." "That's true!" Doc answered happily. "And you're... you're Bashful!" Snow White said. "Oh, gosh!" Bashful said, sounding embarrassed. "And you... you're Sleepy!" Snow White said. "Oh, yes!" Sleepy yawned. "And you...," Snow White said as one of them was close to sneezing. "ATCH... ATCH...," he said before two others stopped him. "And you're Sneezy!" Snow White said. "Ah... ATCHSMUURF!" Sneezy sneezed. "And you must be...," Snow White said. "Happy, ma'am, that's me, and this is Dopey... he don't talk!" Happy said. "You mean he can't smurf?" Snow White asked. "He doesn't know! He never tried!" Happy laughed. Snow White soon spotted Grumpy looked at her angrily. "Oh... you must be Grumpy!" she said in a deep tone of voice. "Heh! We know who we are! Ask her who she is! And why is she smurfing here?" Grumpy asked. "Yeah! What are you and who are you doing... what are you... eh, who are you, my dear?" Doc asked. "Oh, how unsmurfy of me! I'm Snow White!" she answered. "Snow White? The princess?" The Smurfs asked in unison. "Yes!" Snow White answered happily. "Well... well... my dear quinces... eh, princess... we're honored... yes, we are...," Doc stuttered. "MAD AS SMURFS!" Grumpy said. "Mad as Smurfs! No, we're not... we are... eh, band as cornets... no, mad as eh... what was I smurfing?" Doc said. "You're just smurfing there, smurfing like a smurf!" Grumpy said. "Who's smurfing like a smurf?" Doc asked angrily. "Ah! Smurf up and tell her to smurf out of here!" Grumpy said angrily. "Please don't smurf me away! If you do, she'll smurf me!" Snow White said sadly. "Smurf you? Who will?" the Smurfs asked. "My stepmother, the queen!" Snow White said. "The Queen!" the Smurfs said in shock. "She's an old witch! And I'm smurfing you... if the queen smurfs her here, she'll smurf down and smurf her vengeance on us!" Grumpy said. "But she doesn't know where I am!" Snow White said. "She don't, huh? She smurfs everything! She's full of black magic. She can even smurf herself invisible! Might be smurfing in this room, right now!" Grumpy said. "Oh, she will never find me here! And if you let me stay, I'll keep house for you! I'll wash, sew, sweep, and cook...," Snow White said. "COOK!" the Smurfs said in unison. "Can you smurf smurfberry lingdumps... eh, smurfberry dumpkins...," Doc asked. "Smurfberry dumplings!" Grumpy and Sleepy corrected. "Yes, smurfberry dumplings!" Doc said. "Yes, and smurfberry pudding and smurfberry pie!" Snow White said. "Smurfbery pie? Hurray, she stays!" the Smurfs shouted happily together. 'Smurf to 'Part 5 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs chapters